


Besotted

by Roex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Quackity implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roex/pseuds/Roex
Summary: Dream was always there. Whenever he was hurt he’d be bandaged. Whenever Dream would learn a new technique he’d be the first to see. Whenever he had a problem his brother and best friend, Dream, was always there.So where was Dream now. Sapnap was hurt beyond repair and his brother was gone.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	Besotted

Dream was always there. Whenever he was hurt he’d be bandaged. Whenever Dream would learn a new technique he’d be the first to see. Whenever he had a problem his brother and best friend, Dream, was always there.

So where was Dream now. Sapnap was hurt beyond repair and his brother was gone.

-

Sapnap hated Dream. Dream was a self-centered asshole who only cared for himself. One who wouldn’t think about consequences until it affected him personally. Felt bothered by having to take care of his best friend and brushed him off constantly. Dream never loved his best friend.

So why did Sapnap care so much. He spent countless days searching the lands for him when he disappeared only to hear he was in jail. The famous Dream? Jailed? Surely not.

-

When Sapnap visited Dream in the vault it was hell. The room was hot and suffocating, it smelt like rotting flesh, and Dream wouldn’t even speak. Only smiled and wrote out his feelings. Everytime Sapnap asked for the reason he was in here it would be laughed at until Dream was gasping for air.

His best friend, his other half, was rotting away in hell and wouldn’t even talk to him. But that didn’t matter, they were still besties - right?

-

Sapnap celebrated his birthday alone. Dream was still in jail and Sam refused to send a message through it. His first birthday without his best friend made him happier than any other.

No longer did he have to worry about bothering him. He could express himself with his fiance’s and sing to his heart's content. No longer did he have to worry about cleaning it all up, people were there to help. He didn’t have to worry about Dream anymore, because he was dead to him.

-

When Dream died in the vault no one cried. Not even the person closest - Sapnap - cared. A large party went on for a week and everyone, including Sapnap and George, went. And for the first time in years, the lands were peaceful.

-

In the time Dream was gone people began to heal. The children started to act like children and played. The adults communicated with one another. When night fell over the lands, it was as if a blanket had tucked everyone in. The sun became the warmth of a mothers hug and the rainfall became cleansing baths that washed away the pain.

Almost everyone had begun to heal. Except Sapnap.

-

The pieces never fit right. Something about the brash and egotistical person he knew best just giving up and rotting away felt wrong. Whenever he would express this to someone he’d be waved off and thought as worrisome. He’d spend days in his own planroom with papers plastered around the walls and candles burnt down to their stubs. With only food and water that Karl brings down on his daily check-ups. 

Why was he so bothered? Why couldn’t he move on like the rest of them all. Even Karl, who had been wasting away from the inbetween, had finally settled down but he who was always fighting for others just couldn’t. There was a reason Sapnap was always chosen by Dream, and he’d be damned to not figure out the truth.

Obsessed. They whispered behind his back. 

Deranged.

A madman.

A bloody lunatic.

And Sapnap would take those labels with pride if it meant finally understanding why he just couldn’t let go.

And he finally did.

-

One night he woke up in a hurry. He untangled himself from his lovers and threw on the heaviest jacket owned in the house.

The blizzard was tough to get through, but even though he couldn’t see two feet in front of himself nothing would stop him from going to the same place he’d sat in for months at a time. When he got there he slammed the trap door shut, locking it from the inside, threw his jacket off and turned around and laughed and laughed.

How could have he been so foolish.

Of course Dream wasn’t dead. Why would he ever think he was, he must’ve set up a dummy or paid Sam to spread rumors. A paper rustled behind Sapnap and his head shot up. Dream. That was his best friend. Finally. After all this time he was there, he could free Sapnap from the pain that he was burdened with and he could cry and say how much he missed him and-.

That wasn’t Dream.

“Karl?” Sapnap paused before masking up his breakdown. “Karl, sweetheart, what’s going on? Why are you here?” He reached out a hand and Karl flinched.

“Dream is dead. You have to stop obsessing over some stupid puzzle pieces that you dont think fit. You just have to believe in us, me and Quackity, we’ve been so worried and now that I followed you to see you break like this-” He choked up. “I think we should go home.”

Home.

Home.

Home was with Dream, back when they were kids.

Sapnap stepped back away from the extending hand.

This wasn’t home.

Subpoena picked up one of the steak knives from an empty plate and held it against his neck. “Karl Jacobs get the fuck away from me. You’re not from this timeline are you? Are you going to take me away and chain me up like some dog?”

Karl visibly looked hurt, “Sap what are you getting at, I stopped time traveling years ago once Dream died. Just put the knife down and we can talk about it. You’re dehydrated and in need. Let’s get you to Puffy’s health center.” Once again he held out a hand.

That hand was the final thing Sapnap saw.

He plunged the knife in.

-

Who was he kidding. Dream never loved him as a brother or even more. He was just a toy, a plaything and once he got bored it was time to move onto the next one. Manipulated. Wronged. Surrounded by everyone and no one at once. Sapnap would be known as the man who never was.

Who never was himself.

Who never could move on.

Who was lost in the past.

Who died in his lover's arms.

The man who never lived a life.

A memory.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't understand what happened I will explain;
> 
> Sapnap went insane, he couldn't take the fact that his brother died so pitifully and tried to make sense of what happened. He failed and time slipped through his fingers. Quackity and Karl decided that Karl would confront Sapnap during one of his trips down to his plotting areas. During that, Sapnap stabs himself in the neck and dies. He lives on as the memory of what happens when you cannot move on.


End file.
